I.Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a hand stamp including an inked stamp pad.
II. Related Art and Other Considerations
Many hand stamps on the market having a hand stamp including an inked stamp pad, a holder plate supporting the stamp pad, a shaft connected to the holder plate, and a cover which surrounds the holder plate and the shaft. The cover has a first opening which exposes the stamp pad and a second opening through which the shaft extends. A shaft knob is connected to the shaft, which against spring action is depressable thereby pushing the holder plate and the stamp pad downwardly from the cover.
Most of the hand stamps on the market of the type stated above exhibit a mechanical adjusting means to adjust the position of the holder plate and thereby the position of the stamp pad relative to the cover. Thereby the contact pressure of the stamp pad can be varied, from a lower pressure for a new pad saturated with stamp ink to a higher pressure for a used pad, which might have been compressed after a periodical use. It has been shown that extremely few users are familiar with this mechanical adjusting means and therefore do not use the same, which naturally implies a lower utilisation factor of the stamp pad and the stamp ink.
The object of the present invention is to achieve a hand stamp of the above stated type, which is self adjusting as concerns the contact pressure of the stamp pad. This has been solved by the holder plate being axially displaceable relatively the shaft against the action of a spring.